


My Little Flower

by AwkwardGayAF



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher ;), I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Hatake Kakashi, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGayAF/pseuds/AwkwardGayAF
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HatakeSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatakeSun/gifts), [Tobee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobee/gifts).



Sakura took a seat on a large rock and sighed. Her elbows rested on her knees as she held her head in her hands. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'll never be able to do this! I probably won't even become a Chunin!" Sakura cried. Her friends stood in front of her, Sasuke shifted his weight, unsure if he should attempt to comfort her. Before he could take a step towards her, Naruto was by sitting by her side. "That's not true, Sakura! You'll be a great ninja, believe it!" He chirped happily. Sakura smiled sadly. "I'm not as smart as Sasuke or as athletic as you, Naruto.. I'm just.. _me_ " Naruto frowned and gently grabbed her chin. "Sakura. You are not just 'you'. You are smart, strong and one of the best people I know.. You'll be an amazing ninja, believe it.." Sakura blushed and smiled. "M-maybe your right, Naruto.." Naruto chuckled. "I'm always right!" Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other and scoffed. "As if!" they said in perfect sync. Naruto jumped up from his spot and began to shout at Sasuke. "I'LL BE THE BEST! I'LL BE THE NEXT HOKAGE, BELIEVE IT!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled at each other while Sakura merely rolled her eyes.

A rustling noise got her attention. Nudging Naruto's shoulder, she silently motioned towards a nearby bush. Sasuke and Naruto reached for their shurikens, ready to attack when Sakura gave the command. The rustling noise grew louder and Sakura nodded towards the bush. Naruto and Sasuke ran towards the bush, ready to fight but stopped once they saw who was in the bush. "Why'd you stop?!" Sakura whispered angrily. Naruto pointed and started laughing. Stepping towards the bush, Sakura peeked into it and saw Kakashi-Sensei sitting in the fetal position, shaking. Next to him sat a large spider. "Oh my god! Are you okay, Sensei?!" Sakura cried. She was mildly irritated by Naruto reaction but pushed it aside to help her Sensei. Kakashi grunted and forced himself to stand at the sight of his favori- student. "I'm fine." He muttered before pointing at Naruto. "You- you are going to sit on that rock and watch as we eat ramen." Naruto gasped and fell to his knees. "Kakashi- Sensei! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'LL RUN A HUNDRED LAPS! NOT THAT!" Kakashi smirked underneath his mask and shrugged. "Should've thought about that earlier."

After Lunch:

Naruto and Sasuke had already left but Sakura stayed behind. "K-Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called out. There was a moment of silence before a reply. "Yes?" The voice came from behind. Sakura threw a quick punch but Kakashi caught her fist. "Nice try Little Flower." He said softly. "What did you need?" He asked calmly. "I- I have a question.." Kakashi put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I'm here for you Little Flower" He said reassuringly. Sakura's parents died a few years back and Kakashi became her guardian. She lived alone but Kakashi made her dinner, watched movies with her, did everything a parent would do. Sakura trusted Kakashi and Kakashi trusted Sakura. "D-do you ever have th-thoughts you shouldn't have?" Sakura asked quietly. Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. "What do you mean?" Sakura blushed a little bit. "Like, _adult_ thoughts?" Kakashi's eyes widened. ~~Like bending you over and fucking your virgin pussy 'til your crying~~ "I-I mean.. s-sometimes..why?" He responded, curious yet afraid. 

"I.. I have those th-thoughts.. is that.. n-normal?" Kakashi internally breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes. It is perfectly normal for someone your age. Hormones and all that.." He said, confidence returning. Sakura looked up at Kakashi through her long eyelashes. "Even if their about you?" She whispered. Kakashi breath caught in his throat. "W-what?" He asked, shocked. Sakura placed her small hands on his chest, stepped closer to him and blushed. "K-kiss me?" She asked timidly, her face inches away from his. Kakashi shook his head. "I can't do that! You're a kid! My student and... my.. my _friend_.." Sakura silently pleaded. "I-" He was a stuttering mess. "S-Sakura.." he groaned as she unintentionally slightly shifted her position so her lower body was gently pressed against his groin. "Please?"She asked, before Kakashi threw off his mask and hungrily slammed his lips into hers. Kakashi could see that she was slightly inexperienced, only slightly. Other than that, she was surprisingly good at it. As the kiss grew more heated, Kakashi pulled away. "Happy?" Sakura shrugged. "Sort of.." Kakashi sighed and Sakura's fingers trailed up his chest. "Maybe you could...ya know.." Sakura whispered. Kakashi eyes widened. "I- what? No!? Your a kid!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Please, Sensei?" Sakura asked, pouting slightly. Kakashi's heart was racing. It was almost like he was a virgin all over again! "S-Sakura.. I-I- I can't d-do th-that!" Sakura sighed. "Okay.. I guess I'll have to let Sasuke have me first..." She said softly. Kakashi's posture stiffened. "What? Sasuke... will take your... _virginity_?!" Sakura began to walk away, much to Kakashi's disappointment. "Sakura." his tone was serious instead of his usual playful yet stern tone. "Come back here." Sakura turned around and walked over to her Sensei. "I'm not the kind of guy who would treat you well- I'm a loner, I don't trust and I sure as hell don't do relationships." he paused and took a deep breath. "If I do this, you have to promise me that there will be **_no_** feelings involved. This is just sex.." 

Sakura nodded. "I promise." Kakashi nodded and cleared his throat. Kakashi pulled Sakura towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. 

POV Switch (Sakura's POV)

Kakashi swiped his tongue against my bottom lip, silently asking for permission to deepen the kiss. I happily obliged and moaned softly at the sensation of his tongue grinding against my own. He smiled against my lips and pulled away, a small string of saliva connecting us. His hands paused at the hem of my shirt. HE glanced back up at me and I nodded and smiled reassuringly. Before he could change his mind, he ripped off my shirt and bra, the cool air hardening my nipples almost instantly. I gasped as I felt his mouth closing around my hardened bud. Moaning softly, he ripped off my pants and panties, leaving me completely naked. His eyes scanned my body with a predatory gaze...


End file.
